


LOOK AT ME

by lennyzxs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Homophobic Language, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyzxs/pseuds/lennyzxs
Summary: Sanji has been in love with his childhood best friend since he had memory, however his sexuality and fellings are something that he doesn't want to be known for fear of rejection.But everything changes when his friend Zoro asks for his help with something that will test the priorities of the blond: Would his feelings be more important than his friendship?“Stop seeing the others and just... LOOK AT ME!”Zoro X SanjiZoro X ?????????? X Sanji????? X Sanji(More couples may appear)





	1. BROKEN HEART

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!

BROKEN HEART

My name is Sanji Vinsmoke, I am 18 years old, I study in high school Going Merry in the small town of Shabondy, I don’t want to sound arrogant but I am a great cook and I feel that all ladies of the world are like goddesses, besides…I have a secret…

Not only am I gay, but I’m also in love with my childhood friend, a stupid marimo that cannot tell left from right, Roronoa Zoro.

I’ve been in love with Zoro since we were kids, it was thanks to him that I discovered that although I thought that the girls were the most beautiful beings in the world, the love for them was nothing more than something platonic however what I felt like watching guys and especially Zoro was a physical and sentimental attraction. It felt so wrong but at the same time so right, it’s difficult to explain.

I have never told anyone about my sexual orientation, nor my friends, family, and much less to the marimo, my sister Reiju is the only one that knows it but not because I told her but because once I was watching a site uhmmmm for adults. But whatever, I know she won’t tell anyone else, I trust her.

For years I have been watching Zoro from the distance, I’ve never thought to confess, I don’t want to ruin the friendship that we have for more than 10 years ago and I can not help but to fear the reaction of Zoro if he finds out about my sexuality.

What if he thinks that is disgusting or unnatural?

What if he starts to hate me?

What if he doesn’t want to know anything about me anymore?

What if I lose him forever?

This has always been something that I have been tormented by, I could not live in a world where my friendship with Zoro doesn’t exist, honestly, he has been a part of my life for many many years , has always been a support for me even when my own family does not consider me one of his own, and it was also thanks to him that I could meet such wonderful friends; Nami-san, Robin-chan, Vivi-chan, Usopp, Chopper, Ace, Luffy…

Oh Luffy, that guy really is an idiot, but he is a very funnny and loving idiot, I adore that boy…and that is a double-edged sword for me in these moments, four months ago. Zoro shared with me a secret which I must admit gave a 180º turn to my life..

°~°~°~°~°

4 months ago

“What do you want to marimo?” he pretended to be annoyed “why you made me wait for your kendo club to finish? I have lots of things to do, ya know?” 

Lie after lie came out of his lips, the simple fact of being alone with Zoro makes him happy. (Maybe too much to be honest.)

“Well you see eyebrows, I wanna ask you something.” he looked nervous “But before I ask, you should know something first” 

...Is there anything that I should know first? he thought.

“What is it?” he put his hands on his hips looking at the green haired.

“Eyebrows, I know you since we were 3 and there is something that I’ve always wanted to tell you but that I had never dared to say even to you, my closest friend.”

What? 

Something that he didn’t know about the marimo? 

He believed to know everything about him, they know each other for so long ago and Zoro is an open book, he always says what he thinks regardless of what others think, how could he not know something about…

“I’m gay” he dropped the bomb.

Sanji was speechless, he was… was… was… so but so… happy!

I had a chance with Zoro! that was the first thought that crossed his mind.

Zoro wouldn’t think that he is disgusting or unnatural!

The marimo wouldn’t begin to hate him!

He wouldn’t want him out of his life!

And he wouldn’t lose Zoro for being who he is!

All these years, fearing to reveal his feelings thinking that Zoro would never be able to feel anything for him, that he would be disgusted by him, but here they were, alone, opening up and expressing their being, however Zoro looked very nervous to ask what he wanted, he even looked so nervous that all of this even seemed like a…

A confession of love.

Of course! That’s the reason why he wanted to be alone with him! Zoro said that he wanted to ask something… it can’t be…no; could this be?… 

Could it be that Zoro want to ask him out? 

It could not be anything else, right?

“Got nothing to say eyebrows?” he asked a bit annoyed after not receiving any response or reaction to what he just told. “Does it bother you?” he wonder now between annoyed and somewhat worried.

“Wh-What?” he finally reacted. “No, nothing of that sort, it’s just that I didn’t expect it to be completely honest with you” 

Sanji was beginning to feel his face turning red and he couldn’t control the small smile that began to form on his lips.

“Oh, I see. I guess that it could be a bit ummm shocking” he scratch the back of his neck showing relief. “But I am glad that you don’t take this as something bad, seriously thank you. What I want to ask…”

The heart of Sanji was about to burst! Zoro was being so open with him, he could finally go and confess, it was enough of him watching Zoro’s back from far away! He could finally stand side to side with him, with the man who has owned his heart for so many years and show his true colors, his true feelings and just be happy.

This all seemed like a fairy tale, as those that his mother read him when he was so little, he and his true love would live together forever.

He was so happy, so so happy.

"Zoro I…" - he smiled and mumbled attempting to disrupt the other guy, however his companion don’t pay attention and said the words that he had kept all this time in his chest.

“What I want to ask is if you could help me out with Luffy.”

“Huh?”

Broken.

His heart was broken. His small and naive smile slowly disappeared as he saw the slight blush of the other man’s face. The man he thought share his feelings.

“I know that this seems out of no where but I liked him from a long time ago, and since I know that you are a romantic guy… uhmmm ya know, like you always are saying cheesy stuff to the the girls so I thought that you could give me a few tips” he began to explained more “ But don’t think even for a moment that I’m gonna say all your nonsense of “Swan” or “Chwan”, you hear me?” he continued “That would be embarrassing, besides that…”

Idiot, dumb, stupid.

He felt like the greatest fool of Earth.

What was he thinking?

Did I seriously believe that Zoro would feel the same for me?

Of course not, Zoro had never shown any attraction towards him.

Did I seriously believe that after so many years Zoro suddenly would want to be with me?

That wouldn’t make sense, Zoro and he had always been just friends, friends and nothing more.

Did I seriously believe that Zoro was in love with me?

Of course not, he should wake up, this is the reality.

He was so naive.

“Well I know that is not the same with the girls but maybe you still could help me out.”

Sanji felt that his stomach was spinning like he was on a roller coaster, he felt a knot in the throat that didn’t allow him to breathe, his heart was beating so fast that he feel like it was going to explode and shit, he felt that his eyes would betray him any time soon and would be weeping there, right in front of Zoro.

“Hahahahaha!”

“Uh?! What are you laughing at cook?” he asked between annoyed and confused.

“Seriously you are dumb marimo-kun” he smiled “I’d never thought that a mari-swordsman like you would be afraid to confess to someone, pathetic” He stick out his tongue to tease the other.

“Shut up damn ero-cook!” he blushed.

Anyone who would see the smile of the blond, would see it as authentic, serene and even warm, but that could not be further from the truth.

That smile was empty, it was nothing more than a lie, a lie to protect; not to protect his heart, that was already broken, it was too late to save it, but it was not too late to protect his friendship with Zoro, his best friend. 

“Stop yelling at me marimo hahahaha I…” he bit his lip a lit “…I’ll help you.” 

“Huh? Do you mean it?” he said a little surprised. 

“Sure, sure, but you’ll need to help in the Baratie, do you heard me?” he said trying to sound evil. “I listened that the olde geezer need someone to carry boxes in the warehouse and…” 

Zoro’s hands fell down on his shoulders making him shut up abruptly, Zoro wasn’t a very physical with him unless they were fighting but… 

“Thank you eyebrows!” he smiled from ear to ear. 

That left Sanji in shook even more for a couple of seconds, Zoro is a pretty serious guy, this whole facet of him is something quite unusual. 

“You’re the best friend I could ever ask for blondie!” he said short after giving a small punch in his shoulder. 

“What are friends for? Idiot” he rubbed his own shoulder as he smiled again.

°~°~°~°~° 

Sanji arrived at his house until night time, he was all the afternoon talking with the marimo about how to be a lit more romantic, considerate, and how he could reach the Luffy’s heart. It was a extensive talk since Zoro is’t any good in any of these kind of stuff, he was something brute and even clumsy in situations like this.

That’s why even him being so proud as he is had opted to ask Sanji for help, after all he was the “Ero-cook”, a galan, a romantic and even a cheesy guy sometimes.

It seemed that Zoro had saved a lot of time this secret about Luffy. He… that idiot, he looked so happy to finally been able to tell someone about his feelings, he, the dude whose eyes would instill fear to all who don’t know him that well, those eyes that looked so determined, those eyes so intense and dark were glowing so much as he told him about what he felt for someone and he couldn’t bear that that someone wasn’t him. 

It hurts. 

His heart hurt so much, but he simply couldn’t do anything, Zoro deserved to be happy and he wanted to see his best friend happy even if it wasn’t with him. 

But then what about him? 

But finally, he was in his room, he was in his safe space, a space only for him, just for him and then finally he was able to cry, to cry until exhaustion. 

°~°~°~°~° 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. LOVE LOVE NOTES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> You don't have any idea of how much I suffered translating this chapter lol. Don't know why my computer didn't save all my previous progress xc but anyway, I was able to do it all over again and here you have chapter two!!!
> 
> Hope you like it! n.n

LOVE LOVE NOTES!!!

Zoro was in his room watching tv, he was a bit bored, there was nothing good to watch and even though he looked at his cell phone once in a whhile there wasn’t anything to entertain him neither.

“Zoro!” some shouted from the floor below “Sanji-san is here!”

°~°~°~°~°

“Hey look, but if it’s nobody but the little Sanji-san!” a bald guy said while approaching the twom menat the frontal door “come in, come in.”

“Thanks Yosaku, thanks Johnny.” Sanji said while walking into the house heading to the small living room where he sat down as the other two.

Yosaku and Johnny are Zoro’s distant cousins, they have always taken care of him since he was a child even been as young as they are. Zoro’s parents died when he was just 2 years old, well that’a what he remembers having heard from his mother when he was little. 

Yosaku and Johnny looked like thugs and to be honest they were exactly that! well, to be exact they used to be that, but he couldn’t blame them, after they didn’t live in the best neighborhood and even though Sanji was part from a powerful and well-off knew family, he was aware that the economy was very difficult. So it didn’t matter what their “profession” used to be, it was a fact that they were very good people and anyone could see that they had done an excellent job raising Zoro, he was also a great guy.

“Ohhh Sanji-san, when was the last time we saw you over here? It’s been months” Yosaku said smiling and huging him with his right arm “We begin to worry that the little brat of Zoro might have done something to bother you. He can act like a brut sometimes.”

What? 

Months ago? 

That was true, since the whole thing happened, he decided to disappear for a while. In school he was always inside the library reading about foreign food or he was with Nami and Usopp knowing that if Zoro wanted to talk about Luffy he couldn’t do it in front of them. While on weekends he rarely answered Zoro’s messages and obviously he wasn’t going to visit his friend despite the fact that their homes were literally 3 streets away, he had to thank god that Zoro had the sense of orientation of a rock so he wasn’t able to go to look for him at his house. Zoro clearly noticed the odd attitude of his friend, but Sanji use the tests and the Baratie as excuses for his absence.

But could you blame him?

He needed time, time to no longer feel a lump in his throat every time he saw Zoro, after all he had promised to help him and a deal is a deal, he would try to help him with Luffy. 

It didn’t matter anymore, right? 

Even if he refuse to help him, Zoro would never feel the same way he did, right? He should put his feelings aside and act as a good friend.

“That’s right Sanji-san” Johnny continued talking from the little sofa in front of him “If that little bastard of Zoro ever do something bad to you just let us know and we will kick his ass hahahaha.”

Sanji laughed along with them “Don’t worry I think I can kick his ass myself.” with that comment everyone laughed even louder.

“Wow, no kidding. You really have grown so much Sanji-san and to think that Zoro made you cry all the time when both of you were children" Yosaku said showing a melancholic and small smile “I even remember when he called you “sushi eyebrows” for the first time. You ran out crying to your house hahaha Zoro felt bad for made you cry so he thought to apologize to you, but the next day you started to calling him “marimo” and I guess he felt that you were even.” he laughed a little.

“I do remember that too “now Johnny began to laugh a little “Who would think that now you’re such a little man, huh? Tell us Sanji, what have you been doing during this time that you haven’t wasted your time with our green troublemaker idiot?”

“W-Well I…”

“Who are you calling idiot?” they were interrupted by Zoro at the stairs with a not very friendly expression on his face. (As 99.9% of the time)

“Zoro!” his cousins said in unison.

“You finally show up” Johnny said “Why did it take so much?”

“I bet that he got lost inside the house” Yosaku spited.

They all began to laugh, but Zoro couldn’t find the fucking grace of that joke.

“HA. HA. HA. Y’all are very funny, hilarious I should say” he looked at the blond “Hey sushi eyebrows, let’s go up to my room.”

Sanji was still laughing along with Yosaku and Johnny as he standed up from his seat, and followed Zoro up stairs. Luckily for both of them the blonde already knew Zoro’s house so he was able to stop the green haired man from entering his cousins’ rooms by mistake.

They arrived at his room and Sanji began to observe everything around him.

It has been a long time since he was here, even before Zoro’s revelation he hadn’t visited his room in quite some time; maybe like a year. 

Sanji was able to notice some changes. He remembered that the walls were green as the hair of the owner of the room but now they were dark blue, there were several posters on all four walls, some he already saw but also there were new ones. The posters were of bands that he didn’t know, the hard metal has never been his style. The room was much more ordered than he expected however it still was a bit of a mess, there were clothes lying on the ground and he could see some empty bottles too, but what most caught his attention was that the room smelled like Zoro…

It smelled like all his essence.

“Hey eyebrows are listening to me?” Zoro said while closing the door behind them.

“H-Huh?” that took him out of his thoughts.

“What the hell are you thinking that you don’t listen when someone speaks to you? “ he said a little bit annoyed while reclining on his bed.

“Sh-Shut up idiot” he blush a little and sat down at the foot of the bed, the sheets were black as Zoro’s eyes. “What did you want to talk about anyway?”

He already knew that, but he preferred not being the one to start the topic.

“Well… you already know uhmm what I told you about Luffy” he said a bit uncomfortable. It seems that he still felt a little uncomfortable talking with Sanji about things related to his sexuality.

“Oh that” he said while still looking over the room.

“I know that is not the same as with the girls and that you don’t understand at all…”

Oh but he did. A lot to be certain.

“…But you are always saying romantic things to any female, you know, like reciting Shakespeare and shit” he made a pause “The truth is that I think you look a little stupid when you do that…”

Sanji stared at him with a look of “I will kill you”

“…But the girls also seem happy when you tell them those things, well, except Nami, of course.”

“I really doubt that reciting Shakespeare will work with men marimo “he said joking.

Does Zoro didn’t know Luffy?

He was pretty sure Luffy couldn’t be able to differentiate something written by a famous poet and an advertising phrase from McDonalds.

“I know that blondie. I’m not asking you to help me to shout “swan” or “chwan”” Zoro answered irritated “But obviously you do that with the girls because you know they will like it. I wanna learn how to be able to know what Luffy would like.”

“So why don’t you try it with food? Hahaha” he was joking again “If you don’t want to call him “Luffy-swan” you can try calling him “Luffy-meat” hahaha” Zoro wasn’t saying anything he was just sitting on the bed “Hahaha or wait, wait, you could also call him Lu-”

“Are you going to take this seriously? ‘cause if you’re not then you better fuck off.”

Sanji shut up immediately, the tone of Zoro’s voice was very loud, threatening and cold, he really was mad. There Sanji realized that this was really serious for his friend. Zoro really wanted to be able to be with Luffy…

He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel jealous. In all the years of knowing Zoro, he was never in a relationship so he didn’t know if the stupid moss felt interested by themes related to love, but it seems that yes; he was interested in topics like love but only if they were about Luffy, but…why?

What does Luffy have that he doesn’t?

No! What the fuck was he thinking?! 

This is not about him and obviously any of this was fault of his friend! 

How could he be so selfish? he came here as Zoro’s friend, therefore he should act as such.

Focus Sanji! Focus!

“I’m sorry Zoro” he said low, almost like a whisper but the other guy was able to listen anyway “I will take this seriously, after all I promised to help you and…” he smiled “I also wanna help you.”

“Ugh…I’m sorry” Zoro scratched the back of his neck “It’s just that even for me… all this still is a little difficult to talk so openly about, you know?”

“Don’t worry idiot, it’s normal, it just shows… how much he means to you” 

He smiled once again…

°~°~°~°~°

Zoro was reading the sheet of paper that Sanji had given him hours before leaving his home.

The blond looked pretty confident while writing it…

“You’ll see that something of this should work, you just have to rely on my knowledge marimo. I just listen to Mr. Prince, and all your love problems will end!” he remebered that’s what Sanji said.

Well he did not only looked confident while writing it, he also looked like an idiot, but hey… let’s take a look.

“LOVE LOVE NOTES!!!”

“(Made by Mr. Prince-sama)”

“No.1 - Give him compliments!: Anyone likes to receive compliments! Try to praise his hair or his skills in anything he do.”

“No.2 - Be kind and gentle!: Try to open doors for him, offer him your help in something, talk in a nice way with proper manners.”

“No.3 - Be attentive!: You need to try giving him something, for example: The girls like flowers, but in this case you can try to give him something to eat.”

“No.4 - Spend time with him!: It’s super important to share special moments with him, that’s the best way to try enter in the heart of anyone.”

“No.5 - Be more expressive!: Instead of havong the expression of a criminal plant, try to smile a little more and preferably do it when you’re only with him.”

“No.6 - Be a little more physical!: You sholud try giving hugs, that will make him feel special and safe.”

“No.7 - Be open with him!: Tell him something about yourself that no one else knows, then he will also open up with you.”

“No.8 - Make eye contact!: This is the most important thing!, whenever and whereever you are talking, you need to look him at the eyes, the eyes are the windows to the soul, they will be the ones that make you know when is the right time to make a move.”

Zoro could not believe what he just read, he put the sheet full of drawings of hearts to a side and sigh.

“What the fuck? There’s no way I’m doing this shit. That stupid ero-cook… What the hell is he thinking?”

Perhaps… Had he made a mistake asking the sushi eyebrows for help?

After all, in all the years that he had known the blond he never had a girlfriend. Well obviously he was a ladies’ gentleman and he spent majority of his time flitting around any skirt, but the most strange thing was the fact that unlike what many thought, Sanji had many fans (and even male fans), Zoro remembered with discomfort all his high school years…

°~°~°~°~°

Several years ago

“Hey Roronoa-kun.”

“Hmm? What do you want?” - he said noticing that she was a girl from his class, but he didn’t even know her name, it was something like a dessert… Pu-something, he didn’t remember it and nor does he care to be completely honest.

“I-I-Is it…” she looked nervous and was stammering “true th-th-that…Vinsmoke-kun and you are very close?"

“Eyebrows and I?” 

What is all this about? This girl was starting to annoy him a little and he haven't even been talking with her for more than 5 minutes 

“We’re friends, that’s all” he answers just like that.

He didn’t owed explanations to no one and least of all to this girl who he didn’t even know. Sanji was his best friend, knew him since he was a child, but they had a relationship of tuff love. They were fighting majority of time and they called each other names whenever they got chance, he seemed Sanji as a brother. 

Zoro loved to fight with Sanji but if someone ever tried to hurt him he would be the first one to jump to defend him.

“Oh, I see! Then it is true that you are friends” the brunette girl looked happy when she received such information “So… tell me Roronoa-kun, do you know if Vinsmoke-san is dating someone?”

Oh shit… Here we go again.

Zoro already knew all this damn speech. Since mid-first year of high school several girls and even a couple of guys had come to ask him the same nonsense over and over again:

“Is Sanji-kun available?”

“Do you know if Vinsmoke-kun likes someone?”

“Could you please introduce me to him?”

He was already more than tired of the same thing over and over again, and it seemed that now this girl was the new idiot who dared to ask about this stupid things, he already knew what she will say after hearing his response.

“No, he is not seeing anyone”.

The girl showed a smile from ear to ear, but Zoro already knew what this chick was about to say: “Could you please introuce me to him?”

Zoro was already prepared to answer that question with a “If you want to talk with him, do it yourself” but…

“Phew thank god, I was worried that you two were dating or something like that” she rubbed her forehead showing relief.

EHHHHHHHHHH?!

Well, that was definitely new, none of the past Sanji wooers had told him that, not even that Gin guy from eighth grade despite being one of the most persistent about trying to ask him about Sanji.

“Oh, so-sorry! I didn’t intend to be rude or anything like that” she had a blush after realized what had come out of her mouth ”It’s just that Vinsmoke-kun is always so kind to me and I began to feel things for him, however…” she made a pause when she felt a little uncomfortable about being about to talk about her private affairs ″I thought that he likes me, so thinking that I even proposed him some things…” she blushed even more “But he rejected me and I noticed that he is always with you… So I started believing that you guys were like a thing and-”

Zoro stopped her right there raising his hand in front of her face as he sighed.

“You’re wrong, as I said eyebrows and I are friends, that’s all.”

This girl said that Sanji never paid attention to her for being with him, however he felt that the blond had been somewhat distant of him this second year, but maybe he was just overthinking.

“But if you want to talk to eyebrows just talk with him like a normal person, I couldn’t care less for your little love-rejection story” he said irritated as he made his way to the exit.

“W-What?” she was surprised “Bu-But Roronoa-kun, maybe you could help me with him I-”

Zoro didn’t bother to continue listening to the conversation and left the girl behind in the classroom, he was already tired of all this people asking him for help to get closer to Sanji, that bothered him…perhaps more than he should.

°~°~°~°~°

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you hate it?
> 
> Did you love it?
> 
> It was...."meeh"?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Cx


	3. A LITTLE AND SILLY SPECIAL MOMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it!

A LITTLE A SILLY SPECIAL MOMENT

Sanji woke up upon hearing the alarm of his cell phone ring, the display showed the time of 6:20 a.m.

The young blond stood up immediately, he has never had a problem with getting up early, he was a morning person after all.

Sanji came up to his calendar, and croos out the current day “Monday” with a smile. He began to move around his large room, he pressed play to a small device that was at his desk and began to play the song “Fifty-Sixty” by Alizée, the song sounded and bouncing off the large and high walls of the luxurious room while Sanji open his closet, which by the way was the size of the kitchen of a apartment. The blond stepped in and took his uniform from high school at the same time was humming along with the song.

The Going Merry uniform was quite simple but Sanji liked a lot. It consisted of a white shirt with a small logo of what appeared to be the head of a goat, a baggy navy blue pants, a tie with the same color and pattern as the pants and a sweater khaki a bit loose, also with the small logo.

Once he had finished getting dress he approached the full length mirror that was near his desk, he gave himself a little smile and he started arranging his locks of hair so that these wouldn’t cover both of his eyes.

He took his backpack that was already prepared the night before and finally left his room.

Sanji’s room was in the second floor, anex to his brother Yonji’s room, the third floor had the rooms of their older siblings Ichiji and Niji and on the fourth and last floor was his parents and sister Reiju’s rooms. It was really a huge mansion, the largest in the whole neighborhood.

Sanji went down the elegant marble staircase to the huge dining room where his four siblings were already sitting and eating their breakfasts in their respective seats, without taking or even turning to see him with the exception of Reiju.

All of them were wearing a very elegant uniform in a white color with small black details. It was the uniform of the exclusive Mariejoas high school, the most expensive of the whole city if not the whole state. All Vinsmoke have attended that school from his father to his great-grandparents, but it was obvious that Sanji was the exception. Being the “failure” of the family Judge couldn’t care less of the idea of paying that type or any school for him, but thanks to his mother’s intervention he ended up attending the public high school Going Merry, but that was perfect for Sanji. He knew that in Marijoas he could not be himself, it would be like to relive his childhood; nobody but him against a world full of people who felt superior to others just for their stupid status.

Sanji took a seat and the young cook Cosette put in front of him a plate with his breakfast.

“Thank you, Cosette-chan, it looks delicious.”

The girl didn’t say anything, she only got a little blush on her cheeks as she smiled and returned to the kitchen.

There was nothing but silence and the only thing that could be heard was the movement of the silverware, but in this house this kind of silence that probably would be consider uncomfortable was actually a blessing to Sanji, the silence was hundreds of times better than listening to attacks to his person by his brothers.

“Ichiji-sama, Niji-sama, Yonji-sama” a voice called them, that voice belongs to Epony, one of the maids of the house. “Your limousine is ready to take you to the institute.”

The three of them stood up without saying a word and headed toward the large main gate.

“You aren’t going with them?” Sanji finally asked breaking the silence.

“No, I’ll go on my own limousine, I don’t want to go listening to the stupid stories of how Yonji slept with such and such a girl” Reiju began to explain herself. “In addition, I still have some time so I have the opportunity to catch up a little bit with you.” she smiled softy.

Reiju was a beautiful girl also she was intelligent and refined. She’s like the perfect child, however she also was very misterious and even a little creepy Sanji would say. It always seemed that she knew something that the others don’t, he never knew if Reiju was just playing with him or if she really cared about his welfare, Reiju was like an angel with him though unlike his brothers. So he felt kinda safe when talking with her.

“Well I’m sorry, I don’t think that this is the best time to “catch up”” Sanji said rising from his seat. “Maybe you are not in a hurry, but I am.”

“You wouldn’t need to go with such haste if you accept to use your limousine and chauffeur, you know that father hasn’t taken that from you yet.

“Why would I want to do that? I prefer walking, but whatever, I’m going. If mom come to have breakfast before you go, say hi for me.

Reiju only responded to that with a nodding and seeing her brother closing the front door.

“It‘s not that you rather walk, but it is that you prefer to go with him” the young lady said to herself with a little smile settled on her lips.

°~°~°~°~°

Sanji came out of the huge mansion and walk through the beautiful garden full of flowers. flowers that his mother had planted through the years. He smiled recalling that on several occasions since he was little he had helped to plant a lot of them.

Finally he approached the gate of the high fence and this was opened by one of the men of the family’s staff.

“Have a good day Sanji-sama" he said very formal.

“Uhmm thank you, good day.” He still wasn’t used to that kind of behavior towards him.

The door closed behind him and he headed toward the south, where the neighborhood of Impel Down was. The most dangerous place in the entire city of Shabondy, it was kinda ironic that the neighborhood of Enies Lobby, the most luxurious and exclusive of all was just a few blocks away from the worst of all the city, the only thing that separated them were the train tracks.

Sanji walked two blocks from his home to get to the train tracks and smiled when seeing his friend, Zoro was already waiting for him on the other side. Sanji then noticed things… Typical of the marimo, he only brought the white shirt, who wasn’t even all buttoned he should add and the pants. 

How difficult was to wear the complete uniform? That idiot.

“Oi eyebrows, now you took a little more time than usual” the greenhaired said complaining and yawning.

“It was only that my sister and I talked a little bit and by the way you don’t have right to speak marimo, you are the one who is always late because you get lost even when the train tracks are only a block away from your house you idiot, you just were lucky today.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.”

Zoro and Sanji started to walk, the clock marked 6:40 and the school was in Water 7. It was only a 15 minutes walk, there would be no problem, they would arrive before 7:00.

Since middle school they always walked together in the mornings after all they lived extremely close to each other and Yosaku and Johnny had secretly begged Sanji to accompany Zoro. Since he had the orientation of a plant if no one accompany him, he would probably arrive 3 hours late to his classes. Sanji showed discomfort with their request, but obviously that was a lie, he loved to spend time with Zoro. This was a moment that he sincerely treasured quite a lot, it doesn’t matter if some times they were fighting or in silence it still was a very important moment for him, very important.

“Hey cook, I read your little list yesterday.”

“Oh, that’s right! What do you think? Amazing right?” he said with a lot of security and with his forehead well high.

“It was the most idiotic I have ever read…”

“Huh!? What are you saying asshole?” the blond said then he started throwing kicks left and right towards his friend.

“Oi, oi” Zoro dodged the kicks as he could while both of them continued their way. “It’s just that there’s no way for me to make those stupid things! I would never do that.”

“And that is exact reason why you are single mosshead, you must trust the prince of love, that means me of course, believe me, there is no being on this earth who can resist the amazing “LOVE LOVE NOTES“!”

“The prince of love? More like the prince of the morons…” Zoro whispered trying that Sanji didn’t listen to him but failing and getting a kick in the head. “Ouch! Idiot that hurts!”

“Shut up marimo, you deserve it, if you have so many problems with my tips go ask for help from someone else.”

Zoro sighed, he couldn’t ask help to anybody, nobody knew about his feelings for Luffy and it’s not like he didn’t trust his other friends, it’s just that he trusted Sanji one hundred times more than the others, (well a thousand times more if we talk about the witch of Nami) after all he is his best friend. Zoro knew that although the blond could seem a little silly and naive, he was rather cunning, if Sanji gave him an advice was because it was a good one. 

“Ugh well, maybe I’ll try some of the points of your stupid list…” he said giving up as he put his hands behind his head.

Sanji smiled to that response.

“Well said marimo-kun, you deserve a prize for being such a good boy” Sanji said as if he was talking to a dog that had finally learned to roll over.

Zoro ignored the attempt of his friend for bother him and turned to see the blond who had taken out a small paper bag from his backpack.

“What is that? Is it for me?”

“Onigiris and yes, they are for you marimo, you need to be more grateful idiot” he said the last part feigning annoyance. “I made a few for mom the other day but I did more that intended so I decided that it was better to give these to you…uhm you know that I hate wasting food.”

“Oh I understand, thank you.”

A smile slipped from Zoro’s lips, he knew that what Sanji had said wasn’t true…

He remember that one time when they were kids in elementary school because Yosaku and Johnny were going through some hard times he wasn’t able to bring lunch and he was hungry throughout the morning. Sanji noticing that gave him food that he had prepared the next day and so it was every day until they finished the 6 years of elementary school. Yosaku, and Johnny felt very ashamed with Sanji and his mother, but the pair of blondes told them there was no problem whatsoever, Sanji loved cooking for others and loved even more to cook for his friends and obviously Zoro loved to eat the food Sanji prepared. The blond has always been very talented cook even being so small, his food seemed to have been prepared by a expert chef. When they entered middle school Sanji stopped bringing him food every day, but he always brought food at least twice a week when “He had prepared more that intended” and this continues to this day in high school.

Sanji felt his cheeks burn as he noticed the calm smile on Zoro’s face but turned to other side before his friend will notice the pink color in his cheeks (or so he thought).

Oh, that was close to Sanji, you need to calm down!

“Th-That’s right” he turned the blond to talk about trying to catch while coming back to look at his backpack - “Please also give these to Yosaku and Johnny. I hope they like them.”

Zoro received the other two bags-they were onigiris as well and put them in his backpack along with the first bag that he received from the blond.

“Sure, thank you cook.”

Sanji was able to begin seeing the school and lots of students walking down the sidewalks. His little and silly special moment with Zoro had finished for today and he couldn’t wait for tomorrow morning to be able to see Zoro on the side of the train tracks once more and to get back to his special moment again.

Faced with this embarrassing and cheesy thought Sanji could feel his face burn.

Shit, I said calm down Sanji!

“I-I’m going ahead marimo, I think that I saw Robin-chan later, I will go to say hello, don’t get lost idiot.” and without waiting for a response from him Sanji ran over to Going Merry high school.

°~°~°~°~° 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you hate it?
> 
> Did you love it?
> 
> It was...."meeh"?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Cx


	4. I’M COUNTING ON YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, it's me! 
> 
> I'm trying to translate faster and faster these chapters since tbh this ones are like the slower ones lol but I swear that the troubles are in their way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! <3

I’M COUNTING ON YOU

“Robin-chwan!”

“Oh, good morning Sanji.”

“Today you look more beautiful than usual my lovely Robin-chwan” the blond said with hearts in his eyes while hovering around the dark haired girl.

“Fufufu thanks, that’s very kind of you.”

Sanji didn’t lie when he told Zoro that he had been able to get to see Robin near the entrance of the institute, after all Sanji seemed to have a radar to track down girls and especially his big friends Robin, Nami and Vivi.

“Oi cook, why the fuck did you leave me behind like nothing?” Zoro arrived complaining in the middle of the conversation of both of his friends.

“Hello Zoro, good morning” Robin greet Zoro cordially who had just arrived.

“Hey Robin” he said pretty dry, typical of him.

Sanji was silent. He no longer wanted to kick the mosshead.

“Well guys, let’s go inside before it’s late” she said as heading towards the entrance.

“Of couse Robin-chwan! I would follow you to hell itself!” Sanji said following the girl without thinking twice while you could still see hearts in his eyes and eyebrows. Zoro just made an eye-roll and decided to enter with them.

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

Inside the 6-A classroom were talking Nami, Luffy and Ussop on the bench of the redhead, they were all having fun talking and laughing. Anyone could tell they were very close.

“Hey Usopp, after school let’s go to eat something at Shakky’s cafe!” Luffy said with his tongue out while thinking about food.

“Yes! I heard that today there’s a promotion of a dozen donuts at half price.” the boy with a long nose answer excited, especially ‘cause Shakky’s donuts really were the best.

“Seriously? Wow that really is a good offer.” Nami said now “However it’s a shame, I must take care of my figure. I’ll have to pass this time guys.”

“Booo! Nami, you should come.” Luffy pouted when he heard that his friend wouldn’t go with them. He loved when all his friends hanged out together, the more people, the more fun!

“I’m sorry Luffy it will be the next one.”

Usopp and Luffy continued thinking about the tasty donuts that they will eat after school knowing they would end up asking about for like four dozens (for Luffy to be honest).

The classroom door opened and followed by this Zoro and Sanji entered, they had already said goodbye to Robin who was going to the classroom of class B of which she was part along with Franky and Chopper.

Nami turned to see the two boys and gave them a smile while waving her hand.

“Nami-swan!” the blond began his monologue of love as soon as the redhead entered his field of vision “My beautiful flower your smile shines more than the summer sun, seeing it directly makes my eyes burn, but my heart is beating with great intensity …” While Sanji kept praising the girl (and being ignored by the way) Zoro approached the chair and greeted Usopp and Luffy.

“Hey Zoro, Luffy and I will go to Shakky’s cafe after school, you down?” Usopp asked.

“No." He replied fast, practically in automatic “I know you, you just want to go to eat those donuts nonstop. They are too sweet for me. Also today is my only day off of the kendo club in the whole week.” he yawned and headed to his seat.

“Booo! Zoro is just as boring as Nami.” Luffy complained getting Sanji’s attention who had finally finished drooling for his beautiful friend.

“I’ll go Luffy” Sanji called the attention of Usopp and the aforementioned.

“Really?!” Luffy seems excited and happy “Yay Sanji! shishishishi.”

The blond smile at his friends.

It did not take long for teacher Shanks to enter the room making everyone go to their seats; Nami’s seat was on the side of the back door, in front of her was the Vivi’s seat but today she had not attended, she was probably sick. In front was Luffy’s seat, Shanks had put him there so he can pay more attention. It was super simple for him to get distracted in the middle of the class, but it seemed that the little monkey didn’t care much to be up front, he even looked happy. Usopp’s seat was in the middle of the classroom. Finally Zoro and Sanji’s seat were on the side of the window at the back, Sanji was in the back and the green haired in front of him.

Teacher Shanks started his history class, today’s topic was about England in the year 1937, not many paid attention it was the first class of the day after all, more than half of the students were still half asleep and among them was Zoro who was snoring lightly, damn shameless idiot … Luckily Shanks was a pretty relaxed teacher. If this were Professor Mihawk’s geography class or teacher Crocodile’s Spanish class, the plant boy would already have a bump on his head.

Zoro was reclining in his chair, with a small bubble coming out of his nose, it was something that everyone was used to. It was not the first and nor would it be the last time the mosshead fell asleep in class, he has even fallen asleep in the middle of the corridors more than a couple of times blocking the way. 

However, some pocks in his back woke the young man, he rubbed his eyes and with all the tranquility of the world he turned back to see the cause that ruined his nap.

Sanji had an expression of … anger? Now what had he done?

The blond handed him a piece of paper and Zoro received him still a little confused by the almost murderous aura he felt coming from his best friend.

Zoro took the piece of paper and unfolded it to read its content.

“Are you an imbecile?!“

Huh? What the fuck? What was that supposed to mean?

Zoro did not wait a minute and wrote an answer and then throw it subtly towards the back.

The young man with the curly eyebrows took the ball of paper and began to read making sure that Shanks was not looking in his direction.

"What’s your fucking problem cook?! I don’t remember doing anything to you.”

Paper balls flew at great speed between the pair of boys exchanging messages.

“What is my problem?! My problem is that you are stupid marimo.”

“Huh ?! Explain sushi eyebrows!”

“If you really have no idea of what you did, you’re stupider than I thought.”

“Just tell me ero-cook!”

When he finished reading this last note, Sanji wrote what would be his last note on the subject and threw it more strongly than all the previous ones, only this time he pointed to Zoro’s neck in front of him, maybe so he would take away a little bit of the swordman’s idioticism.

Zoro felt the blow of the paper and cursed in a low voice because of the attempts of his friend to bother him (which practically always worked) and took the ball of paper from the floor and then start reading it.

“Why the hell did you reject Usopp and Luffy’s invitation?! You must take every opportunity to spend time with Luffy, idiot gorilla…”

Zoro was surprised to read that, it was true, he had refused to go with them as a matter of habit, he had never been a fan of his friends’ ideas of going out to eat as much as they could until explode, but if he really wanted to have something with Luffy he should try harder, at least he had Sanji who reminded him what he should try do, he really began to feel like a fool as the blond said.

“… For your luck I’ll go with them to try to find out a little about Luffy’s feelings, so you’d better work a lot in Baratie this fucking weekend marimo.”

Zoro finished reading the content of the piece of paper and decided to write his last note. When he finished writing he handed the little piece of paper to the blonde in his hand, he didn’t want to throw anything else…

Sanji took the piece of paper from the man’s tanned hand and read the content of it.

“I’m sorry, thanks. I’m counting on you”

Sanji read the short message again.

“I’m counting on you …” he read in a whisper to himself that made him feel a slight lump in his throat.

Zoro was counting on him, he had to help him to get close to Luffy, he promised him as his best friend and he would fulfill it, he is a man of his word after all.

He will do it. Today he will find out if his gluttonous friend had any interest in someone and hoped to return with good news for his best friend.

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

Classes were over. It had been a long day but finally everyone could go home, well everyone except Usopp, Luffy and Sanji who after saying goodbye to their friends went to Shakky’s cafe.

The streets of Shabondy were adorned by the orange light of the sunset, it felt a very pleasant breeze from time to time and the smell of the trees invaded the environment. Being a weekday, it wasn’t a large number of people in the streets, everything was very quiet and relaxing until …

“Donuts, donuts, donuts!”

Luffy and Usopp walked side by side with their arms around Sanji’s arms, shouting with great joy, it seemed like they were trying to imitate a parade, but it just sounded like a parade of idiots.

“Would you like to keep silent idiots?” Sanji sign. “It seems that I’m hanging out with a couple of preschool children” he complained trying to remove the arms of his friends from his neck so he can be able to stop being the ham of that sandwich made of idiots, however he didn’t manage to get out of their grip.

Obviously neither of them heard him and they continued to scream much louder, so by the time they finally arrived at Shakky’s cafe both of them entered the small building with the marks of Sanji’s shoe sole on their faces.

Shakky’s cafe was about 20 minutes from the Going Merry high school, it was quite popular with the students and all the young people in general, specially because it was the only place where they sell alcohol even without counting with an ID, this being obviously illegal, but hey that’s not the reason why they liked to come here … (Well, maybe it’s the only reason that a certain mosshead likes to come) Luffy, Usopp and Chopper adored the donuts, Vivi and Nami loved the crepes they sell, Franky said that the cola of Shakky’s place was the best cola he had ever tasted, and Ace, Sanji and Robin were fans of drinking the coffee Shakky prepared.

“Welcome” said a woman smiling behind the bar when listening to the small bell at the front door.

“You, give us donuts!” Luffy shouted running towards the counter.

“Oh, it’s you Monkey-chan.”

“Please” Sanji and Usopp completed Luffy’s sentence giving him a small punch to the head for his lack of manners.

“Sure guys” she laughed a little “How many will be this time?” she asked looking at the young man with the stomach of a giant.

“Mmmmm let’s see…”

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °.

Zoro was in his room lying on his bed watching the screen of his cell phone, usually just as he returned from classes he took a very long and (according to him) deserved nap, but this time his thoughts didn’t let him sleep so easily. He felt tempted to send a text to Sanji. He wanted to know what they were all doing, he wanted to know if the blond had already find out something, he wanted to know if there was good or bad news, he wanted to know anything.

Zoro quickly opened the blond’s chat, which he had saved as “Sanji (Brows)” and started tipying, shit, curiosity was killing him.

At the end of typing a message, he stopped to read it and just when he was about to press “Send”, but he stopped once again, he was indecisive for a moment but in the end he made a decision.

The message had been deleted and Zoro decided to close the ero cook’s chat, he had to trust Sanji, he knew that in the moment he return, the blonde would let him know what had happened, for now he should sleep for a while. A nap has never been bad fot him. 

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

The guys were sitting at one of the tables next to the stained glass window of Shakky’s cafe, Sanji had a donut with strawberry jam between his lips, while Usopp was sucking his fingers for all the chocolate from the donut he had finished eating and Luffy, well Luffy was eating like there was no tomorrow, at least four boxes were empty next to the short one and nevertheless he continued to eat as if he had been starving for a whole month.

“Vwawa buas duowas of Chagui suon wo wuebor! (Wow, Shakky’s donuts are the best!)” Luffy said still with his cheeks full of food.

“I know, Luffy, I know, but don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Sanji couldn’t help but let out a little smile as he remembered how every time his friend visited him in the Baratie he ended up being kicked by the old man of Zeff because of his lack of manners while eating the food prepared by the best cook of the entire city of Shabondy. The time he spent at the Baratie was always the best, that place felt more like his home than his actual home.

Thinking about the Baratie made him immediately think of Zoro, the guy promised to work from now on in the Baratie, Zeff needed help, he was looking for someone strong enough to accommodate the inventory boxes and Zoro fit the requirements perfectly. Besides, the old man already knew him and that made everything easier, Zeff didn’t allow anyone to work in his restaurant, not without first going through a hour and a half interrogation.

Now that he would work in the Baratie everything would be even better, he would have more time to spend next to the marimo, however it didn’t take long to remember the reason why Zoro would work for a while in the Baratie in the first place … Sanji told him that in exchange for helping him with Luffy, he had to help Zeff in the Baratie. 

Luffy… This was about Zoro’s feelings towards Luffy, he shouldn’t-no, he could not forget that.

Sanji saw Luffy while he was eating more and more.

“Bamchi webez brovar was wobas com berweiata. (Sanji you must try the donuts with jam)”

“Hey Luffy…” the blond rested his cheek in his right hand while asking naturally “Is there someone you like?”

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

It was already 8 o'clock at night and Zoro was about to take a bath until the his cell phone’s ring tone began to sound. Annoyed by it he leaved the bathroom, took the device, saw that the screen showed the name of Sanji and decided to answer.

“Marimo” the blond began to speak with a rather annoying tone on the other side of the line “Open the door, I’m outside and it’s cold dammit.

“Huh?” Zoro responded irritated by the “Marimo” at the beginning “Do you think you can tell me what to do eyebrows? Die frozen asshole.” if the cook wanted a fight he would have it.

“Ugh, just do it mosshead. I bring information that might interest you."

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Did you hate it?
> 
> LET ME KNOW!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	5. I THINK I UNDERSTAND…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's me with chapter number 5!
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

I THINK I UNDERSTAND…

It was already late and the moon shone in all its splendor, a very beautiful night adorned the sky of the small town of Shabondy.

Zoro and Sanji were sitting on the taller man’s bed. As soon as the greenhaired finished the call with his blond friend, he shouted to his cousins Yosaku and Jhonny that were on the floor below to let the cook pass and be told to see him in his room. It has always been that way since they were little, both have been friends for so many years that Sanji was already treated as a member of the family. After all Zoro's cousins adored Sanji. 

The blond felt a little bit uncomfortable, apparently the stupid marimo was about to take a bath and therefore he was shirtless. 

This fool doesn’t have a bit of decorum? 

As soon as he opened the door to Zoro’s room, the blond hadn’t been able to avoid admiring his well-marked body, as well as the long scar adorning his tanned skin.

That scar brings back so many memories…

“So?” Zoro crossed his arms watching Sanji waiting for him to spit all what he discovered at once.

Sanji could finally return to reality by listening to the voice of his friend waiting for answers.

“Don’t be so desperate Marimo-kun“ Sanji said with a small mischievous smile drawn on his face “I told you I had information however…” he sighed “It’s a bit strange…”

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

A few hours ago at Shakky’s cafe

“Hey Luffy, is there someone you like?”

“Ehhh?! What is this for Sanji?” Usopp quickly asked in an exaggerated way, Luffy still couldn’t answer the question since he was chewing about 3 donuts at the same time.

“Curiosity” Sanji said sticking out his tongue as if he really did not care.

Luffy finally finished all those sweet donuts and thought for a moment.

“Yes, but…” he scratched his cheek with one finger “It’s a secret, I suppose shishshishishi.”

“What?!” Usopp spoke again “I had no idea you had that kind of thoughts Luffy, and I thought you were just a walking stomach with the ability to speak.”

“Shishishishi don’t be like that Usopp, obviously I like someone and he’s so cool and- Oh shit!” he covered his mouth with both hands and then put them behind his head “I said more that I should shishshishishi.”

“He?” Sanji reacted quickly “Do you like a man Luffy?” The blond couldn’t believe it. 

Luffy is gay?

He had to admit that some time after Zoro revealed his feelings for Luffy, he also began to comfort himself saying that despite the feelings of his friend, the likelihood that he had a chance with Luffy was minimal. Beginning with the fact that Luffy had never shown any interest in any woman much less in a men. That had been his little comfort. Maybe he sounded cruel and selfish, but that brought him some… hope. 

Zoro wouldn’t have a chance with Luffy and over time he would forget about him, that’s what he thought, but now this… This changed everything, this meant that Zoro actually got a chance with him, it was as if fate was smiling at the mosshead while mocking him at the same time.

“That’s right! Shishshi.”

“This is too much information, I think I’ll faint.”

“Is it so weird that I like someone Usopp? Shishishi.”

“It’s not that, it’s not that, it’s just that… Luffy, Are you gay?” Usopp finally asked the question that was giving thousands of circles in the blond’s head.

Sanji turned to see his long nose friend, you could see the discomfort that was in his face, that reminded him of the fear he had to tell his friends about his sexuality, he was afraid of exactly that kind of expression, of rejection, of discomfort, of… everything. However, Luffy seemed to be completely calm and seeing his friend with a big smile and said:

“Sure! I guess that’s how it’s said, right?” He answered casually while laughing.

“…”

Admiration, Sanji couldn’t take his eyes off Luffy after hearing his response that was so natural, so honest and so warm, admiration, he felt a great admiration, Luffy had done what he was most afraid to do as if was the easiest thing to do and not only that, he also felt jealous, he wanted to be like him, so open, carefree and… loved, loved by him, loved by Zoro, his best friend, Sanji saw once again Luffy’s smile.

I wonder if Zoro fell in love with him because of that smile.

He felt a squeeze in his chest.

What would that fool think when he saw Luffy smile like that? I bet that make him more happy than anything, much more than anyone in the world… even myself.

That smile is so… 

I think I understand now, I think now I understand Zoro …

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

“I think now I understand why you like him” he said as he got up from the bed and stopped at the window feeling the breeze of the night on his face.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, nothing” he smiled turning to see him “The point is that Luffy likes boys. That’s good news for you, right?”

“I suppose but” he scratched the back of his neck “But you don’t know who he likes.”

“Don’t worry Marimo-kun, Mr. Prince will take care of that and find out” Sanji joked a little and then look out the window once again with his head resting on his right hand “And in case we don’t find out who he is, we already know that he likes boys, then it will be easy to make him like you since he has an inclination for men, just follow my advice and period.”

“Easy to make him like me? How are you so sure?” 

“Uhm well…” Sanji was nervous to say what he was about to say but…

I will only allow myself to say it out loud and say it in front of him once.

“I would fall in love with you without thinking twice…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

Zoro didn’t know how to respond to that, this was so rare among them. Sanji and him were very close, however they had never been very affectionate. They were like that only in their childhood and since that had been many years ago, he didn’t know how to respond to those words so… kind?

Are those simply words of kindness?

“Hey, San-”

“Of course that would be if I were a lady or I liked men like you and Luffy! Hahahaha” he interrupted him energetically still looking outside of the window.

“Oh…”

The green haired was relieved to be interrupted, probably he was about to say something very weird and stupid to his friend.

“That’s my report so far my sergeant” he joked again putting his hand on his forehead like a soldier while with the other hand took his cell phone out of his pocket “Oh! Look at the time, I’d better go. I don’t want to bother Yosaku and Jhonny anymore staying so late.”

“Oi wait-”

Zoro tried to stop him but Sanji practically flew out of his room to go to the main door on the ground floor, but he was stopped halfway meeting the cousins of the young man at the stairs.

“Oh Sanji-san, are you leaving?”

“Yes, I don’t want to bother you any longer” he smiled.

“Don’t say that Sanji-san” Jhonny said “You know you’ll always be welcome in this house” he smiled “Oh right, thanks for the onigiris that you sent with Zoro today, we loved it, your food is always the best, right Yosaku?

“That’s right!”

“Don’t thank me, if you ever want me to prepare something just tell me and I’ll bring it.”

Sanji couldn’t help but to smile, he loved to cook but when people told him how much they loved his food made him feel very happy.

“Well, I must go” he said as he walked to the door.

“But it’s too late, allow us to take you in the car Sanji-san” both men said a little nervous, they knew that Sanji lived extremely close however it was dangerous to be waliking the neighbourhood at night.

“There’s no problem, please I don’t want to bother you.”

“But Sanji-san!”

“I’ll walk him to his house.”

The three men who were a few steps from the door turned to see the owner of that voice.

Zoro was already fully dressed, wearing a gray sweatshirt with the logo of some popular brand of the moment along with the pair of pants he was wearing in his room and black sneakers and without waiting to receive any answer from the blond he took his arm while opening the door.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” Zoro said to his cousins and without more he went out with Sanji from the house.

Both men sighed and looked at each other.

“These guys never change, right?”

“I wonder if our little Zoro will finally grow a pair and bring us Sanji-san as more than a friend.” Yosaku smiled.

“No, no, no. There’s no doubt that Sanji-san will confess first, our little swordsman is very slow for these type of things.” Jhonny said now confident of himself “Don’t you dare forget our bet! When I win, you must give me 100 bucks.”

“The one who will receive those 100 bucks will be me Jhonny, you’ll see idiot.”

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

Zoro and Sanji were outside the house, the green haired closed the small wooden door of the very small fence that was supposed to be a garden, however there was nothing but dirt and a few metal chairs folded leaning on the white wooden fence.

“Let’s go” Zoro said once he finished closing the door.

“You don’t have to come with me idiot, I’m not a lady.”

Despite saying that the blond began to walk with the boy with three piercings on the sidewalk.

“I know that ero-cook, but I didn’t think you were such an idiot to forget that this is Impel Down. It’s not a safe place for a little prince like you, you can tell from miles away that you’re not from around here.

Sanji blushed a bit for his friend’s “consideration”, but honestly it was not necessary for anyone to be with him. He was strong and could take care of himself, there was a reason why he didn’t have bodyguards despite the fact that his mother asked him to have some. That just would make him feel weird, it’s not like he was a delicate flower or anything like that and he knew that Zoro was more than aware of that, if some dude or whatever tried to do something to him, he would just send him flying with a couple of kicks, but Zoro decided to come with him anyway.

“Bullshit, after so many years spending time here, everyone knows that I’m a friend of the Roronoa family.”

“That doesn’t make you one of us, also that can be bad you, not everyone from here are my fans if you remember correctly” he showed a smug smile.

Impel Down being the worst part of the city, it’s not like many officers pass by (mostly because most are in Enies Lobby taking care of the rich, pure corruption to be honest), so in this neighbourhood always were drug sales, prostitution and fights, and Zoro being the way he is, of course had already got into trouble with several types of not-so-nice people for have kicked their asses in the past.

The scar on Zoro’s chest immediately came to Sanji’s mind, many memories of middle school returned to his head, but it was not the time to think about those things, the past is past and nothing more.

Sanji sighed loudly.

“As you said marimo, just walk me to the train tracks and go back.”

“Nah, I’ll walk you to your house as I said curly.”

“Ugh! Whaaaatever Marimo” Sanji said releasing an exaggerated sigh taking a few steps and standing in front of his friend making it impossible for his companion to see his smile and the brightness of his eyes that he simply couldn’t help having. Sometimes the Marimo do these type of things that make him feel so happy, maybe small and stupid things for others, but for him they were worth gold.

Both continued their way in silence, but not an uncomfortable one, between them everything was always natural and fluid, it must be due to all the years of knowing each other, the only thing that was heard was the tinkling of the three piercings of the swordman in his left ear calling the blond boy’s attetion.

Maybe I should have suspected a little bit about that… Nah, that’s just a stupid belief.

“What are you thinking eyebrows?” He asked as they both passed the train tracks to notice that the blond had a funny expression while putting his hand on his chin, “so cliché” Zoro thought, maybe it’s because he knows Sanji for so long but for him, the blonde was a open book.

“That’s none of your business ” he stuck out his tongue and pulled the lower part of his eye like a kid. He allowed himself to be more immature in front of Zoro, the Marimo already knew several sides of him that he didn’t show to others and being a little bit silly and naive was one of them.

They entered Enies Lobby and the houses were huge. No matter how many times Zoro had come here, whenever he came he was impressed by the lifestyle of these people and to think that only a few meters, a train track and a couple of fences separated these two completely different worlds was almost surreal.

“Mom has been asking about you lately, she keeps repeating “Zoro hasn’t come here in a while” I guess she’s worried” Sanji smiled.

Zoro couldn’t help but laugh, Sanji’s mother had always been like that since he was little. She treated him like one of his sons and to be honest Zoro didn’t know why. He never felt worthy of that kind of attention, after all he’s just someone who used to play with one of his children when they were little, right?

Despite thinking like that, he felt happy.

“Then I guess one of these days I’ll pass by to say hello.”

“Sure, I’ll let her know, she’ll be glad to hear it.”

“By the way, I forgot to tell you that the onigiris were delicious, as always of course.”

“No problem Marimo” the blond said turning towards the large doors of the mansions “If I prepare more food tha intended I’ll give you the leftovers without any problem.”

“Hahahaha of course, I’ll be looking forward to it.” Zoro found funny the fact that Sanji still tried to lie about that. 

Sanji saw Zoro directly, he was smiling from ear to ear showing all his teeth, very unusual from his friend.

He felt how his heart began to beat hard, but his brain also reminded him of the reality of things. It was enough to listen to the heart, it was the turn of using the brain once and for all.

“Hey, Marimo…”

”Hmm?” he reacted feeling how the aura in Sanji had changed.

“I was wondering… Why do you like Luffy? Does his smile captivate you or something like that?”

That question took Zoro by surprise and the strangest thing was the tone of voice which the blond had asked with, his tone sounded kinda off but at the same time serious and/or decided.

“Uhm well… I’m not entirely sure, ya know? I only know that I like him.”

“Do you like him or do you love him?” Sanji asked quickly turning now to look at him in eye to eye.

“…What?”

“Idiot I want to help you, but if I want to do it I need to know exactly what we’re dealing with. Is this love or just something that will last until we finish high school?”

“Uhm we-well… I-”

“Oh Sanji, you finally arrive.”

Both of them were so focused in their conversation that they didn’t realize they had already arrived at the Vinsmoke residence.

Reiju, Sanji’s older sister was on the other side of the high black metal fence with her phone in her hand.

“Sanji I was about to go look for you, but you didnt pick my calls, you have everyone worried.”

“Good one Reiju.” Sanji said knowing that what his sister had just said was obviously false, he could bet anything that none of his brothers or his father had noticed his absence during dinner.

Reiju smiled at that comment and directed his gaze towards the taller guy.

“Where are my manners? Good evening Zoro, thank you for bringing my little brother home, that’s very sweet of you.”

“No problem” 

Sweet? Zoro thought.

Sanji’s sister always seemed very strange and mysterious, she reminded him sometimes of Robin.

“Would you like to come inside for a drink?” The young woman commented as she indicate the guard to activate the mechanism of the iron doors and let the boys pass.

“No I must go now, but thanks.”

“It’s ok, you know you’ll always be welcome here. After all you’ve always taken good care of Sanji.”

“Welcome” that was not entirely true, Zoro was more than aware that Sanji’s father couldn’t stand him, he heard him refer to him as “A poor opportunistic bastard” more than once and all the crap that the blond has told him from his brothers, he was almost certain that they thought the same. The only people who treated him well in the Vinsmoke mansion, or at least with a little decency were Reiju, some service people like Cosette and obviously Sanji’s mother who always welcomed him with open arms.

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me.” Sanji complained. He was already on the other side of the door.

Reiju laughed a little at his brother’s comment.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Well, I need to go.” Zoro announced raising his left hand.

“See ya Marimo.”

“Be careful” Reiju said raising her delicate hand and saying goodbye with a small smile.

By the time the girl turned around she saw Sanji heading to the mansion.

“Sanji wait” she reached him “ Why did you arrive so late?” she asked naturally still with a smile on her face.

“Are you my mother now?” the blond snorted “I was only at the Marimo’s house.”

“Oh,I see” she smiled once again.

“Why are you smiling so much? I do’nt even recognize you, what’s so funny?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Huh?” He looked at her somewhat confused “Ugh, whatever, I don’t have time for this, I’ll go to see mom “ he said approaching the large wooden front door.

”What? Any problem at the school?”

“No, none of that… I’ll just tell her that Zoro said he’ll come to say hi soon.”

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> Do you like it?
> 
> Do you hate it?
> 
> Do you love it?
> 
> Let me know! <3
> 
> Also... YOSAKU *CLAP* AND *CLAP* JHONNY *CLAP* ARE *CLAP* ZOSAN *CLAP* SHIPPERS! *CLAP* (If only they know how dumb Zoro actually is...)
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: When Sanji thinks "Maybe I should have suspected a little bit about that… Nah, that’s just a stupid belief." he was referring at the belief that gay men use piercings in just one of their ears to let other gay men to identify them as gay. (Which is kinda dumb in my opinion lol)


	6. DESIRED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super fast summary:
> 
> -Sanji has low self-esteem
> 
> -Sanji still doesn't get the memo that says that he's hot af
> 
> -Everyone is thirsty af lol
> 
> -Nami is that bitch
> 
> -My husby appears! <3

DESIRED

When I was little I had never cared a lot about my appearance, father always made us waer the best and have the best presentation possible all to keep intact the image of the “perfect” family Vinsmoke and I always being the “failure” of the family I was seen as the ugly duckling. All my brothers were perfect in the eyes of father while I was a lost case, but that was never really one of my priorities, I was a child after all. All that designer clothing that I used to wear all the time didn’t mean much to me and more than once father punished me for having disheveled hair and dirty and misaligned clothes.

It was not until third grade that I started caring about the way I look, all because the boy that I liked, Zoro, seemed to have a small crush on our teacher Miss Tashigi, a young lady quite friendly, tidy, humble and cute, I wanted to be like her, I no longer wanted to be the ugly duckling of the fairy tale, no more, maybe so he would look at me as I looked at him. I started to brush my hair every day with the help of Epony and mom, I started buttoning all the buttons of my shirts and I even tried to be more kind and gentle with the marimo like Miss Tashigi was. All waiting for Zoro to realize and begin to look at me, wanting that he would be looking at me this time, only at me… however, obviously that never happened.

During all the time in elementary school I never gave up and kept trying until we started middle school, although it is true that I was still hoping to make Zoro looked at me, the thing of being ordered and arranged had become a habit of mine so it wasn’t as if I bothered to do so. In the middle of the first year of high school was when I gave up a little, I realized that no matter how I dressed to look good or how much I tried, Roronoa Zoro would never feel anything for me.

It was then when I had some self-esteem issues, I wasn’t “cute”, “pretty” or “attractive”, nothing of all the compliments I had heard Zoro said in very few occasions, I knew it was bad that I cared so much about it, however, is not so easy to let it go. This still follows me until now, I keep doing the same things that I did many years ago, however I don’t feel any better, I just think that no matter how much I try there are simply a few that are born less fortunate, I guess…

No one could look at the ugly duckling.

°~°~°~°~°

Sanji was brushing his blond hair while getting ready to go to school, he showed a smile when he sees his reflection as every morning and listened to music on his radio, the song that was being played now was Je Chante from the singer Mika.

When he finally finished his task he began setting up his books and notebooks inside his backpack.

The blond took his cell phone to check the time and noticed that it was already late, he decided to go off to his meeting point with Zoro to go to the institute, today he would have a long day ahead.

°~°~°~°~°

The hallways of the Going Merry high school were full of students because all were in their rest hour, Sanji felt a pleasant aura on the environment, everyone seemed to talk and be having a good time. The only thing that could be heard was the buzz of all the students, until…

“Hey, hey, Caime look, it’s Vinsmoke-senpai” muttered a girl with pink hair while Sanji walked to the distance down the hallway.

“It’s true, he is so handsome, he looks like a prince from a fairy tail” the other girl answered also whispering.

“Kya! I know right?!”

“Shhh don’t make so much noise dummy, someone might hear us.” they laughed.

“What’s up girls?” another girl with pink hair approached, but she had a couple of pigtails and a red choker adorning her neck “Why it seems that you just saw a ghost? Shorororo.”

“Oh, Perona, that’s right! You transfer not so long ago from the institute for girls Amazon Lilly. Haven’t you heard anything about Vinsmoke-senpai? The vast majority of the institute, whether boys or girls are crazy for him, you should enter the group of fans of Vinsmoke-senpai! I’ll send you the link after, however I recommend not using your personal account, if someone knows that you like Vinsmoke-senpai more likely is that his biggest fans, the okamas-senpais of the sixth grade will attack you and…”

“Uhmmm wait a sec.” she put her hand in front of her friend that seemed to have no intention of stop talking “I have no idea of who you’re talking about Rebecca.” she said still not understanding what the fuck her friends were talking about and why they were acting so strange.

“I told you already! I Vinsmoke-senpai!” she pointed discreetly at the boy that was already far away.

“Oh…” she saw him fixedly from head to foot and said casually “Looks like a prince from a fairy tale.”

“We know!” both smiled, excited by watching her friend and waiting for a reaction.

“Not my type.” she said while sticking out his tongue.

“Ehh?!” both were surprised.

“I like dark edgy boys like the singer Moria-sama of the band Thriller Bark" she said with a blush on her face and with a strange expression…

The blond continued walking through the halls of the institute getting more attention (without realizing it, I should clarify) with a big smile on his thin lips while holding wit both hands a stack of copies.

“Hey Bartholomeo, look who’s over there” said now a guy with long blond curls in a ponytail and blue eyes “It’s your sweetie, why don’t you go to lend him a hand?” he said with a small tone of mockery.

“Huh?” the young man turned to his friend “Shut up Cavendish, what the fuck are you talkin- OH! IT’S SANJI-SENPAI!” his expression changes radically.

“Shhhh! Do you want everyone to find out that you’re a fucking pervert stalker? Damn idiot.”

“Who are you calling pervert stalker? Fucking goldilocks, you are just jealous because I didn’t send you the photos that I took of Sanji-senpai the other day in the cafeteria and have them for myself, right?”

“What part of that doesn’t make you a fucking pervert stalker?!” Cavendish hit him in the head.

“What? Did I listen correctly?” someone approached the couple of guys “You have photos of Sanji-kyun and didnn’t share it with anyone in the group of fans online?”

“Huh?”

A group of tall and large guys approached the two students first with a terrifying aura.

“Ah! It’s the okamas from last semester!” both shouted realizing that they were surrounded.

“Well, well guys, so you wanted Sanji-kyun just for you… you know what will happen now, right?” they said with big smiles and a killer aura (pink by the way) emanating from their large bodies.

“Heeeeelp!”

°~°~°~°~°

Sanji began to go up stairs, that was where the classrooms of the last grades were located and it was also the place where he noticed more people looking at him, if the blond noticed the look of any young girl sitting on him, he just smiled gently in their direction, maybe they were just being nice, he thought and obviously like the gentleman he was, he would show a nice expression towards any lady.

Finally the blond reached his destination, the classroom 6-A, which is the classroom of his group and went quickly to the teacher’s desk to leave the pile of copies.

“Thanks for bringing them up young Vinsmoke, I’m sorry to have taken time out of your time of rest.”

“No, there is no problem, teacher Hancock, it is a pleasure to help you.” he smiled.

“Oi Sanji, come here!” a voice call his attention, it was Luffy and his other friends around the seat of the first named, even Robin, Franky and Chopper were there.

“What happend guys?” he said turning to his group of friends.

“Party! There will be a party!” Luffy said excited to shortly after be joined in the shouts by Usopp, Chopper and Franky.

“It’ll be SUUUPER.”

“Huh, party for… for what?” the blond asked whispering to Nami, Vivi and Robin who seemed to already be aware of everything.

“It’s a party that Ace and his college friends will make at the Luffy’s house” Nami explained while in the background still there were shouts of enthusiasm on the part of their friends “And as it will be in his house all of us are invited.”

“Oh, I see.”

“However I recommend you to be prepared Sanji” Robin smiled “Remember what happened the last time there was a party at Luffy and Ace’s house.”

“Ugh believe me, I still remember Robin-chan. Try to keep Luffy’s mouth full is a huge challenge already and if you also add Ace to the mix is a recipe for disaster, I’m surprised that these guys don’t weigh more than 300 pounds with all they eat.

“It’s true hahaha, I still remember that you had to spend most of yout time in the kitchen at that time” Vivi reminded that Luffy ended up as a big giant balloon, the boy wasn’t human.

“Oh Vivi-chan, your laugh is the most beautiful thing in the world, it is a shame that you are dating Kohza" he said with tears in his eyes.

”Idiot, you shouldn’t say stupid things out loud ” Nami smack him and Vivi just continued laughing.

“Then you’re going Sanji?” Usopp and Luffy asked.

“When it’ll be exactly?” the blond asked before giving an answer.

“This Friday, maybe around 9 and don’t worry, this time you won’t have to cook shishishi.”

“Mmmm I see, then there’s no problem, I’m in.”

“Yaaaay! Sanji is coming!”

All were excited, a party is just what all these young people need, fun and spending time together.

°~°~°~°~°

All were on science class with the stunning teacher Boa Hancock and the majority of the students didn’t pay much attention to the topic due to the fact that none could do anything but drool in the presence of such a beautiful woman.

Zoro as always was struggling not to fall asleep mid class, but a small note fell on his table making him return to reality.

The green haired unfolded the note and began to read it’s content.

“You’re going to the party at Luffy’s, right?”

The tanned man stretched his hand trying not to draw attention, Sanji took the note and read it.

“I’ll go.”

Sanji smiled.

“Good boy” he whisper to himself, referring to Zoro seeing the back of his best friend that seemed to start to nod because he was falling asleep, at least the marimo this time had accepted the invitation of Luffy, that was what was important.

Zoro would have a lot of opportunities to get much closer to Luffy at this party, after all with a bit of alcohol and a good atmosphere anything could happen and he hope that the things that he had planned were able to give the marimo a chance with Luffy, yeah…

Everything starts to accommodate as it should be he thought, but without knowing if it was because he seriously believed it or if because he wanted to convince himself of it.

°~°~°~°~°

Classes had finished, as the bell sounded several students rose from their seats without thinking twice.

Sanji was putting his books inside his backpack until he saw that the green haired was snoring in front of him lying on his forearm.

“Oi idiot marimo” he tried poking his head, but seeing that there was no reaction, he decided to roll up his book and flog the head of the marimo with it.

“What the fuck you doing ero-cook?!” he shout annoyed, rubbing his head.

”You should say ‘thank you for waking me up, I can’t believe that I’m being the leader of the kendo club was about to be late, seriously I am an idiot’.”

Before answering the blond, Zoro looked rapidly towards all directions of the classroom.

“Are the classes over already?” he asked rubbing his left eye.

“Ugh…” the blond sigh. This guy is seriously hopeless. “Go, the captain of the club can’t be late, right? If you are late I bet Mihawk-sensei would kick you out of the team.”

“Tsk, I have to go, see ya cook.”

“Just don’t get lost seaweed head.”

It didn’t take long for Sanji to also get out of the classroom, unlike Zoro who was heading to the gym he went towards the exit of the institute.

Near the exit, the blond spotted his beautiful Nami and Vivi talking with a group of girls.

“Nami-san, Vivi-chan, are you heading home? let me accompany you.”

All eyes settled on the blond, seems to be that he appeared at the worst time, interrupting a fairly rare thing. Two girls were crying, the other three girls seemed to be annoyed, Vivi seemed uncomfortable and Nami… oooooh Nami looked like a lioness about to attack these three hyenas who were trying to get to her level.

”Na-Nami-san?” he asked, nervous for some reason.

“Sanji-kun, you come at the perfect time” said one of the girls with a very determined attitude, one might almost say that she seemed desesperate “We want to ask you something directly, well us-”

“Enough.” Nami stood in front of again “Why don’t you believe what I told you? Sanji-kun isn’t interested in you or any of you extras” she turned to see all the others “So that said stop bothering Vivi and me, do you understand?”

“You are lying, Nefertari, Nico and you are always hoarding Sanji-kun all for yourselves”

“Ehh?!” Sanji couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Nami sigh and took the hand of Sanji and Vivi.

“I don’t have the obligation to continue listening to this shit” she pulled her friends close to herself “Let’s go Vivi, Sanji-kun” both only saw each other without really knowing waht to say and before they noticed the redhead had already dragged them out of the building.

Vivi and Sanji hadn’t said a word, Nami seemed mad as fuck, they walked through some streets until the young woman released them.

“Ugggh!” she stomped hard “Why is people so idiot?” she complains.

“Na-Nami-san, is everything all right?” Sanji dared to ask. His friend was one of the more beautiful ladies that he had known in his entire life, however he had to admit that she could be scary sometimes.

“Phew, yes Sanji-kun, don’t worry about it, it’s not the first time that this happens to us.”

“What? Happens to us?” he turn to see Vivi nodding with an uncomfortable smile.

“Some of your fans believe that Nami, Robin and I are the reason why you don’t date them.”

“What?!” Sanji was confused, “fans” that makes no sense, he wasn’t an idol or something like that to have such a thing “But that doesn’t make sense, Vivi-chan even has a boyfriend!”

“I know!” Nami complains again “These girls came out of nowhere to bombard Vivi with questions and more things that made no sense. It seems that they didn’t even bother to investigate enough to know about Kohza, your fans seriously are really stupid Sanji-kun.”

“What fans? What are you saying Nami-san? That makes no sense, I feel flattered that you think that I would have such a thing but you have to be a little confused” he blushed as he put his hands in front of him.

“It’s true Sanji” now Vivi began to talk “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed yet or at least have heard something.”

“Maybe if Sanji-kun date someone they will give up and stop bothering us, but you’ve never dated anyone, right Sanji-kun?” she said smirking trying to bother a little the blond, also she seemed to knew something.

“Now that you mention it… it’s true!” Vivi saw the blond ”I know you since middle school and you have never been in a relationship, I must admit that surprises me a little.”

The three students were about to turn the corner of one of the streets of the neighborhood called Alabasta that was where Vivi lived.

“I’ve never been interested in being in one, I’ve never met anyone that I like enough to have that kind of commitment and…”

“You little liar.”

A tall man with dark hair with several tattoos ran into them in the corner of the sidewalk, showing an arrogant and playful smile.

“Law?!” Sanji seemed not to be able to believe it.

“Young ladies” he turned to Nami and Vivi as he approached the blond and took him firmly by his forearm moving him closer to his chest without losing visual contact with both girls while still showing that particular and mysterious smile “I’ll have to steal my ex from you for the day, sorry.”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love it?
> 
> Did you hate it?
> 
> Let me know! <3
> 
> Law is finally here and it looks like he likes this little ugly ducking uwu also plot is finally (kinda lol) happening. 
> 
> I'll add the LawSan tag next chapter cuz I don't wanna spoil anyone lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading! BYEEE! <3


	7. PROMISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter! <3 This one is kinda... I don't know lol I hope you like it! <3
> 
> By the way I have a twitter now! So if anybody wants to scream about ZoSan of any other Sanji ship hit me up at @lennyzxs uwu

PROMISE

Sanji’s heart was beating at a thousand per hour, it seemed that at any moment his heart could shoot out of his chest and fly until it went around the world. He was amazed, nervous, speechless…

Law ended up dragging him to a park in front of a fractionation of small houses, although not even five minutes had passed since the dark haired man pulled him away from Nami and Vivi with a firm but at the same time kind and gentle grip.

“Ladies, I will have to steal my ex for today, I’m sorry.”

Remembering the boy’s words made him feel strange, but that feeling quickly became worry, Nami and Vivi were there!

“What the hell do you think you’re doing so suddenly?!” Sanji started after snapping out a bit of the trance of his little panic attack “I’ll have to explain to Nami-san and Vivi-chan somehow that what you said is a misunderstanding! Why are you going around calling me your ex so lightly!?”

The man who was much taller than the blond said nothing and had an expression almost impossible to read.

“Oh, you’re not?” He smiled mischievously “Or did you forget all those good times we had together years ago?”

Sanji blushed a little when he remembered. Law and he started dating when he was in the second year of middle school, while Law was in the fifth semester of high school. He was 14 years old and the black haired 17, might not sound like a lot of years apart but the tant man was pretty close to turned 18 making their relationship (already secret by request of the blond) in something illegal, that was one of the reasons why both decided to end their relationship, the other reason was …

“Roronoa-ya.”

That the gray eyed young man mentioned Zoro causing Sanji to pay attention again.

“What?” His face showed nothing but confusion.

“Roronoa-ya” he repeated “Have you finally clarified your feelings towards him?” He asked showing a small change of attitude, his mocking and playful smile was gone, now the only thing that adorned his lips was a straight line, he was asking that quite seriously, however it is not like it was intimidating or anything like that, Law has always been someone like that, calm and calculating.

“What does Zoro have to do with any of this?” he asked in a slightly trembling voice “That has no sense.”

“Don’t pretend that you forgot Sanji, please don’t do it.” he got closer and took him from the waist, their eyes were seeing at each others’, it looked like a duel of gazes, however the gray eyes came out winners when the pair of blue eyes could not keep looking directly at them.

Forget? Of course he hadn’t forgotten, damn it …

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

4 years ago

Sanji and Law had been in a relationship for 6 and a half months, everything had been incredible, this was Sanji’s first boyfriend so all this was new to him.

Law and he agreed to see each other near the black haired’s house, they should talk about an important issue; their future. Law’s 18th birthday was just around the corner and that changed everything, that showed both teenagers the reality. They couldn’t be together anymore and well, maybe that was the best. The two were in very different stages of thier lifes, Law was already thinking about college, study, exams, seeking to get a scholarship, while Sanji was just thinking about high school, both things are very different, maybe too much …

“Sanji, I think you know why we are here, right?”

“Yes, I know that we decided that we should finish this, age has become an obstacle that we cannot ignore” he said looking pretty sad.

“That’s right, but that’s not the main reason why I think we should break up Sanji.”

“Huh?” he look a little surprised “What do you mean?”

Sanji was confused, another reason? he thought that he and Law were fine, that the tant guy really didn’t want to leave him and that if it wasn’t for the age they would still be together but then … Why? Did he do something wrong? Wasn’t him good enough for Law?

“You are not one hundred percent committed to this, I can see it Sanji, you told me yourself, all that about Roronoa-ya, your friend.”

“Bu-But I told you that I don’t feel anything for him anymore, that makes no sense Law!” He defended himself quickly for this accusation.

“Don’t lie, you know that that’s not true, I see it Sanji, I see how your eyes shine when you talk about him, I can see that you still love him” Law confessed to his disgust.

“Do you think that I don’t feel nothing for you?” The blond began feeling a little mad, all of Law’s words hurt, he felt that his boyfriend didn’t trust him, but still what hurt him the most was that there was so much truth in those words.

It was difficult just to forget Zoro, he is his first love, all his feelings of so many years loving him couldn’t disappear just like that, he was aware of it, he had distanced himself a little from Zoro for the sake of their relationship, he wanted to pay all his attention to these new feelings he thought he couldn’t feel for anyone other than his childhood friend. Law made him feel special and loved but it seemed that he hadn’t done the same for him and continued having the other boy in his mind, Law must be suffering for that too.

“I never said that Sanji” he got a little closer to his boyfriend “It’s just that I can see that you are in a dilemma and I don’t want that, I want to be your everything as you are everything to me.”

Their eyes met, Sanji didn’t know what to say, he realized that Law was making it easy for him, he was waiting for the older one to yell at him, be mad, tell him to go to hell, but no … Law was being very understanding and patient and that only made him feel worse.

Law noticing that Sanji seemed to have nothing more to say and that his eyes were getting wet from tears he was trying to contain, he decided to speak again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you Sanji, you were right age is also a problem, I must take care of my stuff and you of yours.” he said extending his hand and putting it on the cheek of the blond forcing him to see him directly in the eyes “When you are 18 and there is no problem about our age, please come to me and give me an answer, okay?”

Sanji nodded strongly, still holding back his tears, he didn’t want to cry in front of anyone, much less in front of Law.

“Sanji, this is goodbye but before that…” he get closer to the face of the aforementioned “Can I kiss you?”

Sanji just nodded again and so they put their lips together, that kiss not only represented a farewell but also a promise that they would meet again in the future.

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

“I told you I would wait and I did, I’ve been waiting for your answer Sanji.”

Law’s eyes looked determined and even a little pleading, the tall man looked hungry for an answer. The problem was that Sanji wasn’t sure he could give that answer to him just like that, it’s true that his time with Law was incredible, he really managed to have feelings for him, but Zoro… just the thought about him made his mind filled with doubts and anguish, it seemed that he was clinging to something of the past, clinging to a silly hope, clinging to his love, to his pure pure love for him.

Law waited for a response from the blond, but he wasn’t receiving anything and seeing how the blonde’s expression looked full of anguish made him think:

Was he pushing him too much? 

But the blond had four years to think about this answer, right?

That could only mean that he had decided to still love the green haired man over him.

Law began to lose his patience a little, if he stayed longer there Sanji would notice how much this affected him, he was upset and frustrated but decided to calm down, breathe and exhale.

“Okay Sanji, I understand.”

“Huh?”

Law turned around determined to leave when…

“Law wait!”

Sanji took his arm and pulled him a little forcing him to see him, their eyes met again and Law was speechless, Sanji’s eyes reflected something he could not describe.

“Forgive me Law, don’t think I don’t care about thi-no…don’t think I don’t care about YOU!” His grip was a little stronger “I know this is selfish of me but please, give me a little more time, just one more week and I will give you a definitive answer, please Law, please.”

Law quickly looked away from Sanji’s eyes who kept staring into his eyes, finally after a few seconds of silence Law decided to speak even while not looking into the other’s eyes.

“Please don’t leave me waiting too much Sanji” a small smile adorned his thin lips.

Sanji relaxed when he saw his serene expression, Law placed his hand on his blond hair and stirred it between his fingers.

“Soft” the young man thought.

And just as out of nowhere Law appeared, out of nowhere he dissapeared again, Sanji didn’t take his eyes off the back of that man as he was feeling his heart pounding.

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

Nami hadn’t get home long ago, after leaving Vivi in her own home, Nami had headed straight her house to rest.

She felt a little confused about what happened to Sanji

“That guy called Sanji-kun his ex, but that makes no sense… I’m pretty sure he’s being in love with Zoro since forever but…”

She remembered Sanji’s face at that moment, He indeed looked surprised, but he didn’t reject that weird guy, Sanji is more than capable of sending practically anyone to fly with his kicks, but he didn’t show resistance to that guy… Law, so had he called him?

A small beep coming from her cell phone took her out of her thoughts, she turned to see the small device that had a green light on indicating that it was a message, after unlocking her phone she saw that the message was neither more nor less than Sanji .

“Nami-san, can we meet in an hour at Shakky’s cafe?”

It didn’t take Nami even a minute to send her answer.

“Okay, see you there, I hope to receive answers”

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

Nami arrived at Shakky’s cafe earlier the blond had told her so she decided to wait for him outside the place, if she entered she would have to buy something and she knew that when Sanji arrived he would offer to pay for everything, it was better to wait for his arrival to be able to enter.

Sanji didn’t take long to arrive, he saw his beautiful friend in the distance, unlike him she was no longer wearing the school uniform, wearing a tangerine blouse and brown shorts.

“Nami-san sorry, have you been waiting here for a long time?” Sanji knew that he had arrived on time, his mother and Zeff had taught him the importance of arriving on time everywhere, however he still felt bad when he made someone wait for him, much more if it was a lady.

“Oh Sanji-kun don’t worry.” she said calmly analyzing the young blond “It is nothing that a few berries cannot fix.” she smiled.

They entered the cafeteria and as Nami knew what would happen, Sanji insisted on paying everything besides that he take everything to the table while she waited sitting.

When the blond finally sat down with Nami, she tried to analyze her friend a little more, it seemed like he was a little nervous, or at least uncomfortable.

“Well Sanji-kun let’s get straight to the point, what’s going on here?”

Sanji let out a nervous laugh “Nami-san even looks beautiful when she frowns.”

Seeing that the girl didn’t react to his words and that on the contrary, she looked at him more intensely now, he decided to cut the act and start talking.

“You’ll see Nami-san, I wanted to talk to you about what happened, sorry for leaving so out of nowhere when we were heading to Vivi-chan’s house.” he sigh “My… friend Law is very stupid and thought it would be funny to try to humiliate me in front of two beautiful ladies like Vivi-chan and you but-”

“Sanji-kun.” Nami said in a soft but firm voice at the same time “Are you telling me that extravagant guy with tattoos is your friend?”

“Th-That’s right.”

“And that I had never met him and that you had never mentioned him in all these twelve years of knowing each other?”

“Yes, how strange, isn’t it?”

“Please Sanji-kun, stop trying to trick me.” Nami said firmly when she noticed that Sanji wouldn’t give up as easy as she thought.

“Ummn I-”

“Damn, I know you since elementary school Sanji!” She shout annoyed but not only that, her eyes also showed a little bit of pain “You don’t trust me?”

Sanji swallowed.

Of course he trusted Nami! It’s just… he was scared to tell the truth. He didn’t want to imagine what would happen if Nami start avoiding him or seeing him in a different way, but he need to tell her, he didn’t want to lie to his best friend anymore.

“I’m sorry Nami-san. Please don’t think I don’t trust you. I’ve known you for a long time and I trust you a lot, it’s just that…” Nami calmed down a little because of her friend’s soft tone “Don’t freak out, ok?”

“Don’t freak out? Don’t scare me Sanji-kun.”

“It’s just that… what Law said is true, he’s my ex. I dated him 4 years ago and he seems to intend to get back with me and well…”

Nami sighed heavily causing Sanji to remain silent.

The blond was a little scared, what would his best friend think of him after knowing he had dated a man?

“So it was that… God Sanji-kun don’t worry, I thought you were in some problem or something like that and-”

“Wait Nami-san. Did you hear me well? I said that I was dating him, with Law, a MAN, which means that I am… that I am…”

“Gay.” now Nami interrupted him dryly.

Sanji felt he would die right there where he was sitting, he was waiting for Nami to talk more, say something, whatever!

“What’s wrong Sanji-kun do you think I didn’t know? Robin and I have known it for a long time, we know you a lot, you know? Besides that we are quite observant. I would have expected you to tell us about this yourself, but it seems that a cat ate your tongue.”

It took Sanji a couple of minutes to get his brain to work again and he finally managed to speak.

“Na-Nami-san…”

They knew?! He can’t believe it. Soon the blond began to feel a squeeze in his chest. The feeling of shook and impact was changing for one of anguish and fear. He couldn’t get Usopp’s face when Luffy had openly opened his sexuality in this same cafeteria out of his mind. Would Nami look at him like that too?

“Now you probably think I’m gross Nami-san… I’m sorry.”

“The fuck are you talking about idiot? No one has said such a thing, you have nothing to be ashamed of Sanji-kun, I’m your friend no matter what, damn it.” Nami said as she punched his friend’s forehead.

“Nami-san…” It was the first time the young redhead left Sanji speechless for something that wasn’t her beauty.

“Never, can you hear me? You should never apologize for being yourself Sanji-kun. Neither with me nor with anyone else.”

Sanji from one moment to another felt light as a feather, knowing that his best friend accepted him and loved him regardless of anything. He spent most of his life fearing the reactions of his loved ones to that news and at this moment several of his fears became something that wasn’t a reality.

The blond felt his eyes getting slightly moist, but he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and responded to his friend nodding with a very sincere little smile.

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

“And that’s why Law and I broke up.”

“Mmmmm I understand, age was a problem back then, but now there is nothing that prevents both of you from being together and you promised you would see each other again.” The girl put her cheek on the back of her hand while she drank her coffee with milk (the fifth of today).

Sanji nodded.

“But Sanji-kun… uhm.” she seemed undecided whether or not to ask the next question.

“What’s wrong Nami-san?” The blond asked her noticing the slight change in his friend’s attitude.

“You said you really liked this guy Law but…”

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you in love with the idiot of Zoro?”

Sanji smiled as he felt his soul leaving his body. He told her about Law, but omitted everything related to his unrequitted love for the swordsman.

“I’m correct, right?” Nami spoke again: “I mean, I’ve known both of you since we were six, he and you were always together and the way you looked at him was like-” Nami stopped abruptly when she saw that her friend looked like a tomato. She could swear to see smoke coming out of Sanji’s ears.

“…”

“I’ll take your silence as an affirmative, to be honest, I would be surprised if that wasn’t the case.”

“Ugh, this is so embarrassing, Nami-san!” he didn’t want Nami to see him in that state, it was terribly embarrassing.

Nami laughed at the blonde’s attitude, but then remembered what she wanted to get with that question.

“But Sanji-kun, if you are in love with Zoro why going out with this guy Law?”

Sanji removed his hands from his face and watched his friend.

“You should know Nami-san.” Nami felt the atmosphere of the place change quickly, had she asked something she shouldn’t have? Sanji changed from being shyly smiling to looking straight up sad “If it’s true that you’ve been watching us since we were kids you can see that Zoro doesn’t feel anything for me and I doubt he will do it in the future. I don’t even know if he likes men.” He lied at the end, although he was being honest about his sexuality with Nami, he had no right to be talking about Zoro’s sexuality or his feelings for Luffy after he had entrusted those secrets only to him.

Nami was about to claim otherwise but the sound of her cell phone prevented her from speaking. It was Luffy.

“Hello?”

“NAMI! YOU HAVE TO COME! WE NEED YOUR HELP!”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love it?
> 
> Did you hate it?
> 
> Let me know! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any possible error in grammar...
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!


End file.
